Life is Full of Changes
by Kangaroobeedoodle
Summary: Shara lived in Hawaii until her life was turned upside down. Mutants attack her home and she suddenly realizes she is one of them. Forced into a new life, Shara must make decisions that will change her life. Featuring Remy LeBeau, alias Gambit. Please R
1. Attacked

* * *

All X-Men Characters belong to Marvel, and all the other characters so far belong to me please don't use them without my permission.

* * *

"Mom, Mom!" a young girl, who was about 14, cried. "What's going on?"

"Mutants, they're attacking!" her mom replied, with worried eyes.

"Why are they attacking?" asked the girl.

"I don't know, Shara." The two of them huddled in some bushes just outside of town where Shara and her mother lived on one of the Hawaiian Islands. People were

screaming as they ran for cover. BAM! BAM! BAM! Some of the men with guns were

shooting at the attacking mutants.

Then the hands of large, hard-looking, mutant began to glow and the earth rose beneath him. He shouted, "Surrender now and I might spare your pathetic lives!"

"We will never surrender our city to you, CREATURE!" yelled the mayor who was a very bold man.

"Fine," that was all the mutant said as several other mutants began attacking the

houses and the people.

"Run!" said Shara's mother.

"What about you?" asked Shara.

"I need to find your father!"

"But..."

"Go!" Shara began to run, she heard a scream behind her. She swung around just in time

to see her mother, with stone creeping up her legs. Shara felt numb as her mother was

covered in stone.

"No!" She screamed, "No, no, no, no!" She ran to the stone cased figure. She began to cry when she heard, "What do we have here?" Shara spun around to find herself facing the stone-controlling man, the one who had just encased her mother in stone. She felt her rage swelling within her, she began to grow angrier and angrier by the second. She screamed, and she couldn't really tell what happened next. She felt herself changing, she felt as though her skin was moving. She felt very, very odd when the feeling stopped, everything was red and she was about 5 ft taller. Her anger was still there. She dove at the rock man who easily dodged her. She found herself gliding over the crowds of people. She needed to go up. _Oh_... she thought as she felt a new thing on her back begin to move. She glided over the ocean and looked at her self. She stopped flying for a second as she realized what she saw. She saw a dragon! Not just any dragon a dragon with shimmering ruby scales that reflected the sun with little sparkles. Oran, who called himself Granite God; thought the dragon girl was gone. _Maybe I scared her off, she must have just discovered her power_, anyway she would not harm his mission. What was his mission, ah yes, to take over the Hawaiian Islands and make them his base. To bad there was no way for the pathetic humans to contact the rest of their kind. He had the connections cut and a force field to stop all cell phone calls. He began to make his way to a group of humans who didn't seem willing to give up. WHAM! He was hit from behind with so much force he flew forward a few feet and did a somersault before coming to a stop. He saw the dragon soar above him roaring as flames shot out of her jaws. She dove again and missed, but the wind caused by her wings nearly knocked him off his feet. He had to stop her or she could mess up his whole plan. Shara dove again, she had recovered from her shock and her rage was on full blast. As she neared the ground she saw the rock mans hands glow and before she could pull up she smashed into a stone pillar and plummeted to the ground. She hit the ground, and got up. Then she felt the stone crawling up her legs. She tried to pull free but it was no use she was stuck. She roared as it covered her. She could do nothing. The rock covered her face, her oxygen gone, she couldn't breath, her lungs screamed. Then she felt nothing, she was still alive, or was she?

1 month later

"S' what d' we do now?" asked a red-on-black eyed mutant, he was speaking into a walkie- talkie. He was called Gambit, or Remy LaeBeau. He and Wolverine, (also known as Logan) had just gotten into the now Oran Islands (formally the Hawaiian Islands). They were trying to figure out "Granite God's" or Oran's plans. **We just need any information you can gather**, replied Storm (also known as Ororo) who was flying in a jet high above the radar of the enemy. "Oh, right den but dat don' give Remy much t' work wid. Gambit signin' out," he turned off his walkie-talkie and sighed. He told Wolverine, "We'd prob'ly better go find some sort 'a disguise."

"Why," asked Wolverine.

"'Cause we're s'pposed t' be snoopin' not fightin'!"

"Hey look there's two uniforms over there!" Wolverine pointed his claws in the direction of to two now very unfortunate sentries. When they got the uniforms they began to wander around the base.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up," said Wolverine.

"Oui, Remy'll go dis way an' y' c'n go dat way."

"Fine with me." Wolverine went into the building while Gambit went to look around outside. Wolverine began sneaking through a complex circuit of hallways and

came to a room where he heard voices inside. He put his ear to the door and listened.

What he heard startled him.

"We can attack the school from here and we can get into the dorms and capture or

kill, if necessary, the students. We can use them as hostages so if the _teachers_ try to fight." said a voice.

"Yes Sir," replied a chorus of replies.

"You all know where to go?" said the voice.  
"Yes Sir, to Xavier's School...they replied.

"Good, now go!"

"Storm, I need ta talk t' ya, now!" said Wolverine into his walkie talkie as he ran down the hall, "We've got a big problem!"

Gambit, at this point, was not aware of this problem. He had wandered upon a huge open mouthed dragon statue. It was surrounded by statues of people. He walked up to it. It was incredibly life like. He put his hand one it and quickly withdrew it. The stone was very warm! Warmer than it should have been. Even though this was Hawaii it was not very warm out. It was actually quite cool. He turned but something caught his eye. It was a skeleton, but only half of it was covered in stone the rest was blackened and burnt. He spun back around to the dragon statue, could it be still alive? It was warm, but it should have suffocated! Just then Wolverine burst out side. "What's wrong?" asked Remy.

"They're goin' to attack th' school!" said Wolverine.

"What?"

"Hey, what are you two doing?" asked someone from behind them. They turned around to see a hard looking mutant and at least 20 others behind him.

"Uh... surveying." replied Wolverine.

"Ha, you think I'm that dull, I know every one of my men. GET THEM!"

"Stormy, a little back up," said Remy into his walkie talkie. They were backed up against the statues. One mutant shot some sort of energy beam at them but Remy countered it with some playing cards. The odds against them. Remy thought of something, the dragon statue! If it wasn't alive at least it would land on their attackers. He shot two playing cards at the feet of the dragon. He was rewarded with the cracking sound of stone and the statue began to topple over. BAM! Most of the attackers had gotten out on time but a few were crushed. Even before the dust began to settle a flame began to spout from it. A ruby red dragon shot out of the dust. It roared and spouted flames. Its eyes immediately turned toward Oran. Remy could tell that they were glowing red with hate and anger. The dragon dived toward Oran.

"Oh don't try that on me again, dragon." said Oran. A pillar of stone shot from the ground. But this time the dragon was ready. Flames shot forth and the pillar turned red hot and began to melt. All the mutants had stopped fighting. They watched their leader fight the dragon that only a few minutes ago had been encased in stone. Gambit and Wolverine took full advantage of this and attacked Oran's men. The clouds began to turn black, **Who's side is the Dragon on?** radioed Storm.

"Remy t'inks ours but he ain' sure," replied Remy.

"Oh my," said Storm.

Then Oran succeeded to hit the dragon to the ground. He moved toward it. He

shaped the stone over its legs and around its mouth but not the rest, not yet. "You

thought you could defeat me didn't you," Oran said with a laugh in his voice. The dragon

glared at him its eyes never leaving him. "You are no stronger than you were a month ago

and you think that you are more powerful than me? I don't know how you survived the

first time but this time you will daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Oran's threat was cut short by a bolt of lightning that struck him from the sky, his burnt figure fell and crumpled on the ground. The dragon's sides heaved with relief. She looked at Storm and Storm heard a voice say in her mind, _"It would be most appreciated if you would help me."_

"Oh, sorry," replied Storm. She concentrated and directed her lightning. ZAP!

The rock crumbled away and the dragon stood up and shook. _"Thank you." s_he looked

at Gambit and said to him with her mind (she had some sort of telepathy that made it so that they could communicate), _"Thank you very, very much. My name is Shara, I must go, now that Oran is dead there should be no problem freeing the rest of the Islands." _

_"Why d' y' have t' go?"_ asked Remy.

_"I have things that need to be taken care of, here," _The dragon shook herself and

a scale fell to the ground. "_They're said to be good luck, I really don't know but you can _

_have it._" With that the dragon took off into the sky.

"What was that and where's the dragon going?" asked Wolverine.

"She said she had somethin' she had t' check up on. An' she said th' scale may

bring Remy good luck."

"We should probably go, I hear helicopters," said Wolverine.

As they left Remy looked into the sky in wonder. And he looked down at the scale in his hand. It was light weight but very hard, it was smooth and was a beautiful shade of red, but then it faded slowly into a blue then a then a green. He stared at it for awhile before he tucked it into his pocket and followed Storm and Wolverine into the Jet.

4 months later

It was 1:00am but Remy couldn't sleep, he was incredibly happy. He was finally getting somewhere with Rouge because Hank (also called Beast, the doctor and scientist at Xaiver's mansion) had discovered out a way to stop Rouge's power from working on Remy. He stared at the dragon scale which he now held in his hand. Maybe it **was** good luck. He hadn't shown it to many people, just Xavier, Rouge and Hank. Hank had been fascinated by the scale, he said that he had seen nothing like it before. Remy began to stroll around the school, he thought about many things, the school, his life there, taught math. Then his eyes caught something in the sky. Three things to be exact. He couldn't tell what they were, all he knew was that they were heading in his direction. He dodged into the underbrush and waited. He didn't have to wait long. When he saw what the things were and his eyes widened. There was a black unicorn with bat-like wings and a black griffin with similar wings pursuing a large, deep blue, dragon. The dragon was obviously fatigued. It flew lower and lower to the ground then it hit the ground and did a few somersaults and there was a quick flash of light and a there on the ground was a girl. She looked about 13-15 from what Remy could tell. The other two creatures alighted. When they saw that the girl wasn't going anywhere they stopped to catch their breath.

"My dear girl," said the unicorn, it's voice was deep and dark. "You should have joined us when we asked you, then none of this would have happened."

"I'd never join you and you know it, any creature with sense could see that." the girl snarled back with amazing ferocity and boldness in her voice.

"I'm sorry you think that way," replied the unicorn as it stepped toward the girl. Its horn began to glow a dull and aching light. The girl screamed and covered her head. Remy knew he had to do something. He charged up two playing cards and shot them a few meters behind the Unicorn and the griffin. Startled, they swung around. They cautiously made their way toward the burnt spot. Remy shot out of the bushes and scooped up the girl. She moaned quietly. "Hush now, Remy's here," said Remy softly.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked the unicorn. It was staring at him, its

eyes boring into him. "Hand over the girl and we'll leave you alone."

"What d' y' want wid her?" Remy shot back.

"That is our business alone." replied the unicorn.

"Fine den, no girl," with that Remy ran into the undergrowth toward the school.

"I can help," The girl had a strangely familiar voice. He looked at the girl. She

looked at him. "Set me down... quickly." There was a short flash and the girl was a dragon again. _"I can last longer as a dragon. Hide!" _Remy hesitated, the unicorn and the Griffin crashed through the underbrush. Remy needed no second bidding. The dragon took off. _"Where will you be safe?" _She could still communicate though she was flying.

At de school, but I don' want dese two to know where dat is." replied Remy.

_"I can try to lose them,"_ replied the dragon. _"Go to this school, go!" _Remy darted of toward the school. He heard a screech, it brought him to his knees. He heard wings flapping noisily behind him. The Griffin! WHOOSH! Remy heard another scream and felt heat behind him and smelled burning feathers. He spun around and saw the griffin now a mad fury of blue flame take of into the sky toward the dragon who was flying higher with the unicorn close behind. Remy ran on to the school. When he got inside the school he found a welcome committee waiting for him.

"What's going on Remy?"

"What was that noise Mr. LeBeau"

"Let me trew, I need t' speak wid de professor!" Urged Remy.

"I'm here Remy," said the professor

"Dere's a dragonshifter out dere being pursued by a.." Remy's explanation was cut short by a huge WHUMP! The ground shook and kids screamed. One ran to the window and yelled. "There's... a... a ... a huge dead dragon outside!" It was all the teachers could do to hold back the flood of interested students. Storm, Rouge, Kurt and Logan burst out of the school led by Remy. The dragonshifer wasn't a dragon any more, but a human and the unicorn was advancing on her, its horn glowing with the same dull painful light. But the girl didn't move. BAMF! Kurt grabbed the girl! BAMF! He carried inside before the unicorn even realized what had happened.

"Give me back that girl!" boomed the unicorn, it reared and its horn glowed red. The half-burnt griffin crawled toward them hissing.

"Y' still ain' answered Remy's question." said Remy.

"Maybe we can talk this out." said Storm, "Or not." she said quickly as a bolt shot

out of the unicorn's horn. Then both the creatures took off into the sky. The dull painful

glow with the griffin's screeching was almost unbearable. Kids in the school were screaming.

_"Quick hit them, now."_ Remy heard the voice in his head. He charged up two cards and shot them off. BOOM! There was a bright red light and the two creatures were gone.

"It's been 2 whole weeks," Rouge had stated, "She hasn't woken up yet!" Beast thought about this as he stared at the brown haired, green eyed girl on the bed in his lab. It was strange, she was perfectly back to normal but she was asleep. He had considered all the factors. He even asked Remy how many times she had changed.

"Since Remy's seen her t'ree times, two 'a dem when she hit de ground." Remy had said. Hank thought it could be that her body was tired, so tired that it just kept sleeping. Kids had begun making a habit of coming to see if she was awake and some even began betting on it. Professor Xavier was asked to come down and look at her today, to see if he could find anything. The Professor was a telepath, a very strong one at that. Just then the professor rolled in. Hank filled him in on the girl's status. Xavier put his hands on the girl's head and he entered the her mind. He found what looked like a huge stone wall around her mind and when he pressed slightly harder he heard _"Who are you?"_ as misty dragon that had suddenly appeared, this mutant was fully awake inside.

_"I am Professor Xavier, and you are at my school for the gifted."_

_"Is this the school Remy was talking about?"_

_"Yes, why don't you come on up and meet him."_

_"I can't"_

_"Why not?"_

_"I'm too weak, to come back I mean."_

_"Let me help you,"_

_"I guess so,"_

The girls eyes popped open and she gasped. Xavier put his hands in his lap and breathed out quietly. The girl sat up and breathed in and out slowly. She turned around to look at Xavier and Hank. "Thank you," she said, "I couldn't have done it alone, or at least not for a very long time."

"Your very welcome Miss..." Xavier paused not knowing the girl's name.

"Shara," she said as she turned to a noise in the hall.

"Here come the students, they have been waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh!" Shara laughed at the reactions of the kids who came in. "What?" She asked, "I'm not that scary am I?" She laughed again and winced. She looked down at her chest.

"You bruised three ribs," informed Hank.

"Oh,"

Just then Remy came in the door, and looked startled to see Shara awake. Xavier filled him in and Remy looked at Shara oddly Xavier and Hank left the room, "I t'ink we've met before," stated Remy.

"Yes I believe we have, Remy," she added with a smile, "It's me Shara." She laughed at the expression of realization on Remy's face.

The scale in Remy's pocket vibrated as she laughed. Remy took it out and held it in Shara's direction, "Here y' should have it back..."

"No." She said. "It was a gift."

AND THAT'S HOW SHARA CAME TO XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED.

* * *


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer: All X-men belong to marvel. Chane, Kiesha, Kris, and Theresia all belong to MeadowLark4491. All other characters so far belong to me, please do not use my characters or MedowLark4491's characters without our permission. Thank you!

* * *

One month after Shara's arrival to Xavier's

Shara was becoming used to school life at Xavier's. She enjoyed the place though she had never liked school. She shared a dorm with several other girls including one of the Wagner's kids Theresia though everybody called her TJ.

Shara got up sleepily and headed down to breakfast. She spotted TJ and joined her at the table. TJ was almost two years older than Shara and, though Shara was a "first year", the two girls got along well. TJ was a shape-shifter and could make herself look like other people and animals. She looked like her father when not shifted and had a twin named Kris.

"Hey, TJ" Shara said sleepily as she flopped down on the bench next to her friend.

"Oh, hi, Shara," TJ paused grinning, "You finally awake?"

"Up? Yes. Awake? No." replied Shara as she rested her head on the table. TJ laughed. Shara groaned. "We have a quiz today in your dad's class, he said I hadn't missed anything important and I would do fine if I studied, but who studies?"

"Poor baby," laughed TJ as she patted Shara on the shoulder in mock pity. Shara growled and batted at her hand. "Well, I gotta go," the shape-shifter said as she got up, "My dad says if I'm late to class again he'll have me doing training sessions with Logan."

"Haha." laughed Shara, "Remy's horrible at punishment, though I haven't done anything _that_ bad yet."

That day after school Shara went out to the pool. Some other girls were swimming, as the spring days were getting noticeably warmer. She sat down in one of the lawn chairs and closed her eyes. She was rudely awakened by someone kicking the back of the chair. "Get out of my seat." said a girl. Shara opened one eye. The girl was average height and skinny.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see your name on it." Shara replied sarcastically as she sat up.

"Well, first years sit over there." the girl replied pointing to the grass where several others were sitting.

"Really? Where does it say that?" Shara asked in mock confusion and pretended to look around for some sort of sign. Looking up at the girl she said. "Well this first year was enjoying herself here and isn't ready to move." To the second part she added a hint of irritation.

"Well you better move or else." pipped up one of the girl's friends.

"Or else what?" asked Shara pretending to show fear. "You'll squeal at me?"

The first girl went to slap Shara who was now on her feet facing her. Shara grabbed her wrist and twisted it around into a lock. She growled, "Don't try that! I may be a first year but I know how to use my powers and I will not put up with you trying to tell me what to do!" She released the girl who stalked off, her face beet red.

Some of the other first years stared at Shara in awe. Many of them must have been pushed around by this girl. Shara saw them staring at her. "What? Is there something wrong with sticking up for myself?" They quickly returned to what they were doing.

Shara relaxed back in the chair. She closed her eyes cautiously knowing that she had not made a good impression on some of the more experienced mutants at the school. But she didn't really care, what could they do?

The next day after school Shara went down the pool. She saw the group of girls already there, but this time there was a boy with them.

"Oh brother," sighed Shara as she moved to a different spot across the pool from the girls. She decided now would not be a good time for a nap, but stretched out on the grass anyway. She eyed the girls across the pool and found that they were staring at her. The girl who had first approached her was pointing her out to the guy Shara assumed him to be her boyfriend. She must be telling him the horrible things Shara had done yesterday.

Shara had decided to call the girl Queen Stuck Up and her boyfriend Sir Suck Up. All of Queen Stuck Up's friends she referred to as Queen Stuck Up's minions. There were 5: minion 1, minion 2, minion 3, and so on. Shara laughed to herself as she gave them these names.

She noticed that Sir Suck Up was coming toward her. Shara pretended not to notice, instead shifting into a dragon and stretching out on the grass. Sir Suck Up literally jumped out of his skin; Shara snorted in a kind of dragon laughter as he causally turned back to his girlfriend who was equally startled. Shara's current form was about the size of a large dog.

Shara dove into the pool and came up near the group, one of them screamed. Shara just stared at them and spoke to Queen Stuck Up mentally, _"Remember I told you to buzz off, so leave me alone!" _She dove back into the water before any of them could respond.

The next day Shara beat the girls to the lawn chair and sat there triumphantly. TJ joined her. When Queen Stuck Up came Shara pretended to be asleep. Seeing TJ with Shara made the girls decided not to approach Shara, but they scowled darkly at her. TJ looked at Shara smiling, "What did you do?"

"Me?" Shara asked putting on a face of innocence. TJ laughed. "What's her name?" asked Shara.

"Karin." TJ said as if it left a bad taste in her mouth, "I don't like her, she's really preppy, and always picking on the students who are new or who look different, until of course, they stand up for themselves."

"I like the name I chose for her better."

"What do you mean?"asked TJ.a grin forming on her face.

"Queen Stuck Up." TJ burst out laughing and Shara continued. "then we have Sir Suck up-" T.J. continued to laugh as Shara motioned to Karin's boyfriend "and then we have her loyal minions 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5."

"So what did they do?" asked TJ wiping tears of merriment from her eyes.

"Tried to tell me what to do because I was a first year." replied Shara.

"You're probably the toughest first year they've ever met."

"I'm one of the few that knows how my powers work."

"True." TJ agreed.

They were interrupted from a voice from across the pool, "Hey TJ I thought you didn't hang out with first years!" said Queen Stuck Up.

"Well, normally I don't." she paused grinning, "I'm sorry, Karin, but this is my first year buddy. If you want one, go get your own." Shara giggled. Karin opened her mouth indignantly but closed it and stalked off, all her minions following her. Both Shara and TJ laughed.

Christine walked up and asked what they were laughing about and wanted to know what they did to Karin. She didn't like Karin much either, but all she got were short little snips of information between bursts of laughter. The black haired girl raised her eyebrows as she tried to figure out what had happened, then she sighed. "I give up."

* * *

Thanks for reading, please read and review! 


End file.
